Falling into eternity
by hollyflower
Summary: sakura and her friends have been trying to escape the orphanage or to long. But when they finally do, it doesn't happen the way they expect and the girls soon find themselves pressed wall to wall with their newly found worst enemies.sasusaku and others.


**Meh: HELLO!! Wow I can't believe I actually decided to write this. Whatever, we'll see how long it lasts XD hmmm, oh yea that's right, I do not own naruto!!!!! I only own this plot, and 2 of the characters that I created ok? short first chap btw, they will get longer :D  
**

"Damn Ino, move it!"

"Shut it sakura! I'm moving as fast as I can!"

"I'd hate to see what you'd call moving slowly then!"

"Would the two of you CUT IT OUT??"

A group of six girls slid slowly down a long rope of bed sheets, clinging tightly to the fabric as they swung high above the ground. This is ridiculous hinata thought. It shouldn't take ten minutes to climb down a 3-story building! If she had to stay up there much longer, she was going to fall. Ino was such a drama queen. Why the hell had they let her go first anyway? A cold breeze whipped around her making hinata shudder. If they didn't get moving, they were gonna get caught.

"Made it!" she heard Ino call from the ground.

"Finally." Temari muttered from above her. One by one, she could feel the other girls inching down the sheets and onto the ground until finally, she herself hit the grass with a soft thud. Teamari followed, the last one of the group. They shared hopeful glances with one another. All dressed in only black cloths, they blended perfectly into the darkness. Which was fortunate considering the whole escaping thing wouldn't work if someone saw them.

"Right then. Let's get our gear and get the hell out of here." Aria murmured.

(Note: Aria is a character I created. Me myself and I. Oh, yea and I know her name isn't Japanese. It's actually Italian XD but I couldn't think of a good name and aria just kind of stuck. Oh and here's how u pronounce it (Ah-re-a) and the re sounds like re, like reverse, not reh. Sorry bout that. Anyway you'll get to know her personality and such pretty soon ok? Right then…)

The rest of them nodded. Sakura, Ino, tenten, temari, Aria and her, all trying to escape once again. They took off towards the shed around the back of the large brick building. The large brick orphanage. Hinata shuddered. Hopefully, this time they would make it. Oh god please let us make it this time. She thought. They had tried various other times to escape, all failing.

Hinata remembered the day that she met the group. She'd been the third one. Sakura and aria had already been there, and welcomed her into their little twosome with open arms. Shortly after had come Ino, then temari, and finally tenten. They were best friends from the day they all met each other. They were each other's family. And tonight this family was busting out of that insane asylum.

Aria led the group through the darkness, her sneakers pounding against the soft grass as they neared their destination. She wanted out so badly. This place, it had been a mistake to come here. Then again, staying home hadn't exactly been appealing either. The freezing air was choking her, making her breath come out is short heavy gasps. Making her feel weak. She shook her head and ran faster. She had to be the strong one. She always had been. The one who pushed the others forward. She had to. Had to. She narrowed her eyes to slits against the wind. No matter what it took, she would get them out of here!

Sakura sighed with relief. They had reached it. The tool shed. Also known as the-place-where-they-kept-all-of –the-girls-stuff. Those damn bitches, taking their stuff. Not to mention destroying their iPods. But they needed what was in that shed. IT was their ticket out. Temari and tenten's carefully crafted motor scooter, (those damn genius's) hinata, her, and Ino's skateboards, and of course, aria's skates. That girl was like a lightning bolt with those things on. Their secret weapons. The things that they hadn't had the other times. She skidded to a halt behind Aria who was inspecting the lock on the shed. The other girls gathered around, staring silently at her.

"I could break it." Temari suggested.

"I could cut the wood on the door with a knife." Tenten, said grinning.

Aria shook her head and slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out a large shining key.

"Butterfly no way! How did you get that?" Sakura squealed.

"Totally! I mean wouldn't they have noticed?" Ino whispered excitedly.

Aria smiled. "This isn't the original key guys. I took the key for a little while and made a quick mold of it. After that, making it was pretty easy."

They gaped at her.

"When!"

"How?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"But…"

She shrugged. "I snuck into the kitchen at night and used the stove to melt the material. Then I just had to wait for it to set. "

Sakura smiled at her friend. The damn genius. But it was impossible not to love her.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Tenten whispered. "Lets get the gear and get the hell out of here!"

Aria nodded in agreement and slipped the key into the hole. IT fit, but would it work? They held their breath as she slowly turned it. Click. YES! It worked.

"I had nothing but complete faith in you butterfly. I promise." Ino cried, hugging Aria.

Temari snorted. "Like hell you did. You were swearing to kill her if it didn't work under your breath."

Ino shrugged. "Same difference."

They rushed into the shed and snatched up their stuff. Ah her skateboard. Sakura hugged it to her chest. How she had missed it! Hinata and Ino were inspecting theirs to make sure every thing was intact. Temari and Tenten were checking the gas in their motor scooter, and Aria was already slipping on her skates.

"Everyone ready? You sure you have everything in your backpacks?" Aria asked.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Even if we did, it's a little late to go back now isn't it?"

"Whatever." Aria muttered.

Sakura tossed her backpack over she shoulder and held her skateboard under her arms. "Were ready." She said. The others nodded. Temari and Tenten were turning on their scooter, Ino was cracking her knuckles, and Hinata already had her board on the ground.

"Good." Aria said, standing up. "Now lets get the hell out of here."


End file.
